grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Murphy Roths
Murphy Roths is a character in Mini-Grand 5112 Profile Biography: "Oh come on now, don't cause any trouble." "We're beyond trouble, I'm gunna pound this little smug shit's face in!" "Oh come on, I was doin yer mum a favor, I can't imagine someone who birthed yer ugly mug gets alota visits of the sort." The Barkeep knew that this was going to be it, he tried to diffuse the situation but it looked like once more he was going to clean blood as well as the usual bile, sweat, and tears. He sighed. It's times like these I wish that Murph would just keep his mouth shut. Can't blame him though, not after all that's been done to him. Murphy, the shorter of the two combatants, and the dirtier of the two, was going on his typical 'drunken' rantings, holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and swinging the other wildly. The other patron, a large bald man, didn't take kindly to the formers laissez-faire attitude to his threats, and decided to take his first drunken swing. The brute was surprised to see his fist miss, and more surprised to drop to the floor from his momentum. If the drunk had a better handle on his mental functions, he would have noted and questioned how someone who had to be drunker than he was somehow dodged his punch. Instead, he looked at the lazy eyed idiot, and upon seeing his smile, threw another punch. In retrospect, Murphy should have seen that coming, but as hindsight is 20-20, rather than continue his teasing of the drunks, he was treated to a fist in his face that ended up going a bit farther than the puncher had expected. As the brute's fist connected, he felt a tinge of satisfaction at an idiot successfully shown who's boss, that moment lasted as long as it took for him to realize that his fist hadn't stopped at Murphy's face. A flurry of emotions, ranging from fear to disgust, filled the brute as he realized that he had punched Murphy's face right off. Luckily, before he could process the scenario fully, someone broke a beer bottle over his head, knocking him out. After the brute was seated with his face on the counter and a few more beers lying around, giving the impression of him having passed out, the barkeep looked around to make sure that no one saw that, then, upon confirming that the coast was clear, addressed the slightly headless Murphy, "Why do you even come here if you are just going to pick fights with my other patrons? Eventually someone's going to find out, and then where will you be?" Murphy's head slowly grew back, returning to the ragged, smiling mug that had just been punched, "Hey, I pay my tab and I haven't been caught yet, so I dun see what yer so worried about." After a few moments of silent glaring, he sighed, "Look, tanks fer all yer help, I really preciate it, I'll try not to be such a bother." "That's all I ask." Murphy took his bottle and raised it to the barkeep, "A toast?" *clink* Description: Murphy is a short man with black, long, wispy hair, that covers his dull, brown eyes. He's got a crooked smile and a small layer of facial hair on his chin. His ragged clothes are a white tee under a grey buttoned shirt under a large jacket and ripped jeans. He avoids wearing shoes if he can. Murphy himself can be called a bit dulled, he isn't always the quickest to respond, and he prefers to think simple and passive. He's usually willing to turn the other cheek but sometimes he comes off as cocky or smug. He has some loose lips, but when he has to keep a secret, he keeps it. For the most part, Murphy is aimless, just getting by, but if he gets it in his head to do something, he will do it. If, god forbid, you get him angry, there is no saving you. It is difficult to pinpoint Murphy's intelligence level, as he both acts dumber than he really is, and he periodically forgets things, as regenerating your brain all the time isn't very good for your mental capabilities. Items/Abilities: Murphy can regenerate at an advanced rate, able to re-grow any part of his body almost instantaneously, with no apparent harm. As a result, he is immune to disease, poison, and to his dismay, alcohol. This regeneration comes with two other significant effects, the first being that Murphy can not easily feel pain, the second being that his body parts are physically weak and easy to take apart. In addition to his regeneration, he can continue to control some disconnected body parts by focusing on them. Murphy has taken advantage of his lack of pain, hiding a few weapons inside his body, mostly in places he can easily take them out. His most often used of these is a small scythe that is lodged in his shoulder. Other than those, he has no worldly possessions, no identifications of any sort, and to be quite honest, he only has a small grasp on who he actually is. Despite this, he can get into virtually any bar anywhere. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids